


Fabulous lyrics, not-so unrequited love

by cherrylng



Category: Jrock, SuG (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makes me wonder how does it brighten up a person's day, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru has a writer's block for a new song, and the only one he's thinking about for his lyrics is a certain little drummer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabulous lyrics, not-so unrequited love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Jun. 19th, 2011

Takeru knows what it feels like being given the ability to write. He could've written a fabulous story about an alternative universe, where they can be pirates on a carnival ship. But what comes with it, it came with something that had frustrated so many writers and song writers alike. A fucking writer’s block in his head.  
  
He scratched his head for the umpteenth time now. There were some random words on his notebook, but none of them just match the rhythm or feeling into it. How can writing something romantic or perverted just get hard when you encounter this obstacle? Takeru will never understand how were writer's block was discovered, he just needed the lyrics for the cool songs they've made so far.  
  
"Think about love, think about pain..." he whispered to himself. Perhaps if he thinks about-- No! He can't use his beloved Shinpei in this. Well, at least beloved to him since Shinpei never noticed his advances. Takeru swore that he tried! But... that feeling of getting rejected if he confesses his love, it was that possibility that he fears the most. A crushed heart is like getting a broken bottle stabbed to your chest, letting your blood drown you in your lungs. Takeru doesn't know why but somehow his right hand was already in writing those lyrics.  
  


* * *

  
"So this is what you've came out?" Yuji asked Takeru, looking down at the lyrics and back at the vocalist. Takeru nodded, hoping what he wrote wouldn't reveal that he was writing about Shinpei while thinking about it. Yuji took another look at it and smirked.  
  
"For all I know, it looks like it's written not for a girl," Takeru gaped as Yuji continued. "It's more you're writing it to someone you're afraid that would crush your heart."  
  
"Lemme see that," Chiyu snatched the paper away from the guitarist and read it with Masato behind his back. They both laughed.  
  
"Looks like you don't need to worry about Takeru not liking you back, Shinpei!" Chiyu shouted to the petite drummer. Takeru's jaw dropped down heavy. So Pei-chan  _does_  like him back! Shinpei was just blushing and looked away from everyone, mostly away from Takeru.  
  
Takeru just can't stand the cuteness and just jumped up to his feet and hugged the drummer, screaming that he loves him too. At last! His feelings weren't unrequited love at all! He doesn't care how childish this is, he just wants to give hugs and kisses and sex to Shinpei. Shinpei can only flail his arms about, but his heart was bursting in radiance of joy, his thought the same as Takeru's.  
  
"A happy ending for two idiots in love for each other," Masato concluded. "And a new beginning as virgin couples."  
  
They (not Takeru and Shinpei) laughed. Takeru looked at Shinpei with sparkling eyes.  
  
“Then we should get down on it, ne?” Said that Shinpei blushed, but both agreed that would be another time for now.  
  
  
END


End file.
